


No Shadow Taller Than Our Souls [Podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementors, H/D Pottermore Fair 2015, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "No Shadow Taller Than Our Souls", by khasael, written for the <b>HD Book Fair 2013</b></p>
<p>Author's original summary:</p>
<p>Auror Potter and Unspeakable Malfoy team up to investigate a series of missing persons, and it soon becomes apparent that Dementors are involved. Despite their initial misgivings, Harry and Draco find that they need each other's help, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Featured Book: <span class="u">Confronting the Faceless</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shadow Taller Than Our Souls [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Shadow Taller Than Our Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990428) by [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael). 



> Thanks to my beta listener, starduchess.
> 
> Musical insert between sections is from "The Fall of the House of Usher", by the Alan Parsons Project.
> 
> Cover art by me.

[MP3 download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2cs8fwkspzmyarx/No%20Shadow%20Taller%20Than%20Our%20Souls.mp3) | Duration 3:59:39 | Size 329 MB

[M4A download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/39dwz6i8p11slup/No%20Shadow%20Taller%20Than%20Our%20Souls.m4a) | Duration 3:59:39 | Size 112 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/106541.html).


End file.
